Starting A New Life
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: Nicole's life after PCA
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this and I loved the idea

**I just thought of this and I loved the idea.**

**Summary: **

**Nicole enters the life of an all girl boarding school student. The year goes fine, but in the middle of the year, Nicole is cured and sent back to PCA. The school is full so she couldn't go back. She is sent to the other side of the country to another boarding school. Her roommates are now her best friends, the lunches are great, and the dorms are purple. How can life get any better?**

**Nicole's paired up with Kenny Marshel, the school hottie as her school project partner. Will Nicole find love or will this boy just be another Logan?**

November 17th 2007 8 am

As she tapped on her paper with her wooden pencil, Nicole Bristow noticed the dean in the corner of her eye. Coming in the room, the dean looked at her. He told the teacher something and she was excused. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the classroom.

She walked down the long hallway, following the dean. They walked into the office and she spied her parents in the corner of the room. She took a seat near her parents and looked at her dean.

"Nicole," he started "You've been cured OMGD. If you want to go back to PCA you can."

"YEAH!" she said jumped up and down.

"Just let me transfer you out." He said, clicking things on the computer screen.

"OK, Now lets see, PCA, PCA, PCA!" he said scrolling down until he reached the desired school.

"Oh, uhoh…" he said frowning. "Looks like there isn't anymore room in the school. But, there is some room in MSA, Massachusetts state academy. (I made it up!)

Nicole looked at the floor and let out a breath. She looked up again at her parents, then at the dean. "I guess I could….." she said.

"Great!" the dean said. "I transferred you in, all you have to do is back your stuff for tomorrow morning!"

Nicole nodded and headed back to her dorm to pack her stuff for Massachusetts.

November 18th 2007 6am

"Alright, bye mom, bye dad." She said as she headed for the plane doors to get on. She waved and walked onto the plane. She found her seat and sat down next to this little girl.

"Hi," Nicole said to her. The little girl nodded "Chanel. You visiting anybody?" she asked Nicole. "No, I am transferring to a boarding school there."

"So am I!" she exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16, you?"

"15, my birthday is in 3 days. As you can see, I am a little short for my age."

"What school are you going to?"

"MSA."

"Me too!"

The two girls clapped and chatted the whole plane ride. Which was easy for Nicole.

The plane ride ended and the two girls called a cab to MSA. The cab smelled like rotten cheese and sweat. Which made the girls sick.

They got out of the cab, and starred at the huge buildings. They walked around most of them to find the dorm advisers office, which was where the dorm assignments were posted.

"Nicole Bristow……Room 249 Skonner Hall." Nicole recited her dorm assignment.

"Chanel Williams……Room 249 Skonner Hall!" Chanel screeched and jumped for joy.

They traveled to the Skonner Hall and went up the stairs. They found Room 249, and entered the room. The single bed was already taked by someone, so Chanel grabbed the top bunk and Nicole, the bottom.

They set up their beds and clothes and sat on Chanel's bad and talked.

An hour past and nobody entered the room. Another half hour past and they heard footsteps out in the hall. The door was opened and a Blond stepped in the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………. Roomies, names people, names" she demanded the two girls sat up and looked at her.

"My name is Nicole, she's Chanel." Nicole said to her.

"Pheeby." She stated.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys."

November 18th 2007 6pm

"Hey!" Pheeby waved to some boys over at a table over at the lunch area. Chanel and Nicole followed.

"Guys, this is Chanel and Nicole. Girls, this is Camron, Leum, and Cody."

They waved to eachother. This was gonna be a great year.

**Read and review, I just wanted to have a story that DL fans could read too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Following the sidewalk path that lead the way to her new school, Nicole wondered the back of her mind. The back of her mind, filled with old PCA memories.

She missed them so much. She knew that she would never get to see them again.

Rain started to pour down on her head. Her hair and clothes starting to drench.

She looked at her watch.

_**10:00**_

She knew that she couldn't get back into the dorms now without a pass, or a very good excuse.

Nicole let out a breath. She covered herself in her jacket that she brought with her.

"Hi," she heard someone say.

She looked around, searching for the unknown person.

"Over here," the voice said again. She looked toward the bushes, and saw a girl standing there.

"Hi…….." Nicole said, confused.

"Hi, who are you?" the girl said, walking up to Nicole.

"I'm Nicole." Nicole said.

"Amber-Lynne." She said. Nicole nodded at her and sat down on the bench with Amber-Lynne.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked Nicole.

"I came out here at 5, and I guess time passes quickly." Nicole smiled.

"GIRLS!" a woman near the girl's dormitory yelled to them. They turned toward her and saw that she was the DA, Addison.

"Come on!" she motioned for them to come to her. They did.

"Now, I am a good person, so I am not going to call the dean on you girls for being out late. OK? Now get back to your dorms before you catch cold." She said, and smiled at them.

"Thanks!" they both said to her. She nodded and sent them to their dorms.

As they were walking down the hallway, a blond girl came running down the hallways trying to get to Amber-Lynne.

"Amby!" she said to her, trying to catch her breath.

"What, Sydney?" she asked her.

"Marcus just broke up with Kendra over the phone!" she said, very miserable.

"Who's this?" Nicole asked Amber.

"This is Sydney, my roommate. And Kendra is my other roommate. Marcus is now apparently her ex." She said.

"OK, I'm coming!" Amber-Lynne said. Sydney pulled her arm.

"Hey Nicole, wanna meet up tomorrow morning?" Amber asked her before Sydney tugged her arm harder.

"Yeah, sure. Me and my other friends will be there. We won't have anything else to do tomorrow anyway." Nicole yelled to her, as 'Amby' started being pulled away.

"Girls lounge?" Nicole nodded and Amber started running.

Nicole shook her head and headed to her dorm to find her roommates fighting over something, again.

"You're such a re-re!" Pheeby screamed at Chanel. Chanel made a fist out of her hands and lifted it up.

"Hey!" Nicole stopped the two from killing each other. "What happened this time?"

"Chanel drew on my posters!" Pheeby said to Nicole.

"Look at Joe!" she said, holding up a picture of Joe Jonas with a mustache.

"Because you took down my Duck poster for Joe, and took my other poster down and put up Matthew Underwood!" Chanel said.

"Why did you draw on Joe, not Matt?"

"Because Matt is hot, and Joe isn't!" Chanel said, smiling and crossing her arms.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh, yes, I think I did!" Chanel laughed and ran around the room with Pheeby close behind her.

"Wow," Nicole said, laying down on her bed watching her friends fight over something stupid.

The two bickered and fought for 5 minutes before they were interrupted by Nicole's cell ringing.

**Caller ID**

**Zoey**

She smiled and picked it up.

(**BOLD **is Zoey _SLANT _is Nicole)

_Hello?_

**Hey!**

_Oh my god! I miss you so much!_

**Where are you?**

_MSA_

**What?**

_Mass state, don't ask how I got here._

**Oh, Lola and Quinn say hi!**

_Tell them I said hi too!_

"She said hi." Zoey said to her roommates.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Logan screamed in the back round, coming into the room. "What happened to me?"

Lola and Quinn smiled. They had got Quinn's science stuff and made him take a pill when he was asleep to make his face turn a redish-orange color.

"I am going to kill you guys!" he yelled as he chased after them. The girls screamed and ran.

_What's going on over there?_

**Lola and Quinn did some evil thing to Logan.**

_Oh, well, my roommates are fighting. It's actually pretty fun to watch._

**Ha, well, I miss you, and tell me how your roomies plan to kill each other goes.**

_Alright, Bye!_

**Bye!**

She hung up the phone and placed it on the table as the two others contined to fight.

So this is what Zoey felt like.

**A/N-**

**RandR. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole woke up at 10:00, on Saturday. She got up, and walked over to Pheeby's single bed, where Pheeby was either knocked out by Chanel last night or just fell asleep last night.

Nicole shook her. "Pheeb………." Nicole said to her. She rolled around and moaned.

"Get up." Nicole told her.

"Nooooooooooooooo………………………" Pheeby said to her roommate.

Nicole rolled her eyes. She gave up and climbed to the top bunk where Chanel was.

"Hey, Chanel, wake up!" Nicole shook her other roommate.

"Why?" She asked as she rolled over to see Nicole. "It's Saturday………"

"Yeah, but I met a girl yesterday and she said we could meet at the lounge today." Nicole said.

"Who?" Pheeby said, sliding off the bed. She fell down, and Chanel laughed.

"Amber-Lynne, her name was." Nicole said To Pheeby, Pheeby rubbed her throbbing knee.

"Wait, Amber-Lynne Robbins?" Pheeby asked Nicole.

"I don't know, all she told me was her first name was Amber-Lynne." Nicole said.

"Did she say she roomed with Kendra Solums and Sydney Carol?"

"Yeah, she did why?" Nicole said to her, climbing down from the ladder.

"She was my roommate 2 years ago. We were best friends. But, then she went out with Zach Colton, who was my crush, and we never hung out anymore."

"Can you get along with her?" Nicole asked her. Pheeby smiled.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you. Now get dressed. We gotta get to the lounge by 11!" Nicole hurried the two

Nicole picked a top and a pair of Pink shorts and went to change.

5 min later

Nicole stepped out of the bathroom and waited for her two roommates could come out of the room.

They came out, dressed, but their hair was a mess.

"Chanel! Go get a hair brush! I think something's living in your hair!" Pheeby said to her.

"Hey Pheeby, a rat just crawled out from under all your tangled blond hair." Chanel smiled as she made the comeback.

"Guys!" Nicole screamed to them, they stopped and went into the bathroom.

"Where is my hair brush, guys?" Chanel asked them after she went into her room to find her hair brush.

"I'm using it!" Pheeby called to her, while combing through her blond hair.

"I didn't say you could use it!" Chanel told her, coming back into the room.

"OK, people! Please, could you just stop so we could get going? We only got 20 minutes!" Nicole warned them once again.

Chanel pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. With her hair brush.

671632439887817+928+3994167987283+4711111982673442

Calmly, Pheeby knocked on the boys' door.

Cody answered; he looked tired, but was dressed into his regular clothing.

"Come on!" Chanel told them.

Camron, Leum, and Cody all got out of the room looking tired.

"Let's go." Nicole said to them. "Amber is probably already there!"

They walked all they way to the girls lounge, and found Amber-Lynne sitting with her friend Sydney and another girl, who must be Kendra.

"Hey!" She called to them, smiling.

"Hey!" Nicole yelled back to her.

They sat down on the couch and Kendra and Cody got up to go get a blix.

"Hi," Kendra said to him.

Cody looked a little confused. And creeped out.

"Hi." He said to her, fake smiling. She laughed.

"You're in my English class, right?" Cody asked her.

"Yeah, I sit two seats behind you." She said,

"Awesome!" he said, giving a thumbs up.

The two went back to the couch and started to talk to the others. That is until, 6 girls came walking by and 1 spilled Kendra's blix.

"Oops!" the girl said. She then walked away, the others close behind.

"Wow, who was that?" Nicole asked them. They rolled their eyes.

"That's Taylor McGary, and her 5 other hypnotized victims, Naomi Clark, Addie Shandra, Alicia Knowles, Ashley Renholds, and Tami Romanoski." Sydney told her.

"They terrorize the whole school every year and suck up to the teachers to give them good grades!"

"Oh, yeah!" Chanel said "I heard she's going out with Kenny Marshal!"

"Kenny Marshal's in my Science class!" Nicole said, dreamily.

"OMG! Can you believe it Leum?" Cody said to Leum in a girl voice, mocking the girls.

"No way! No way! OMG!" Leum said back.

"OK, OK, we get it! We'll stop!" Kendra said.

"Thank you." Camron said.

**yeah i reposted this one, too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Starting a new life chapter 4

Starting a new life chapter 4

Nicole POV-

It was 3rd period science, that my life became so much of a drama soap opera, that I couldn't even explain it.

It was the day that Mr. Krosnee assigned project partners, for the model solar system we had to make. (We told him that was for 5th graders, but he's new, and this stuff is easy!)

"OK," Mr.Krosnee said to us "Um, Chanel Williams and Katrina Mistoff."

They smiled at each other, although they were not close friends, they saw each other around campus.

"Pheeby Holands and Rachael McGinty" Pheeby looked at her partner, the school clown. She slammed her head in her book.

"Nicole Bristow and Kenneth Marshel."

That was a moment in my life that my heart stopped beating.

I almost fell over if it weren't for Pheeby, who sat next to me, caught me.

123123123123123123123123123123121211312123131313131313131

I twirled my feet up in the air while I lay on my bed, with my face splattered with a huge smile.

Nobody could sadden me up. I was just that happy.

That was until, a note slipped under our door.

I ran over to the door and picked up the note. I tripped and got up as I looked out the door to see who it was. Nobody was in the halls.

I closed the door and sat on my bed as I read the note:

**Dear Nicole,**

**I heard that you are paired with Kenny.**

**Switch partners with me, so I will with him. After all, he is my BF.**

**If you don't there will be serious consequences.**

**-Taylor**

**PS-**

**If you go anywhere near him, I will try to find a way to get you.**

**Hope you make the right choice.**

**123123123123123123123123123132123123123112312121212331313**

OK, how bout that for something interesting! This is just the beginging.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking the abandon halls made me think that I could be attacked by Taylor and her friends at any moment.

It was 12 midnight, why do you ask I'm out in the halls this late? Because I had to go to the bath room, usually I go in the one across the hall from my dorm, but that one is flooded again, and now I have to go all the way to the 3rd floor restroom. Help me!

Everything scared me at this hour. If a tree blew in the wind outside, I'd jump. When the clock on the wall ticked 12, it rang those bells. I almost fell to the floor.

So Taylor said she was going to get me. But how? I didn't know. That is until I came back to my dorm there was another envelope sticking out from under the door. I picked it up, and went inside. Closing the door slowly so I wouldn't wake my roommates.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I mean it. You have tomorrow to switch partners._

_-Taylor_

I folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope. But when I was about to, I noticed a second note being slid under the door. I ran over to the door, opening it. I looked around, only to see a shadow going down the hall. I quickly walked over to the corner, watching the shadow of a tall female returning to a room. It wasn't a dorm, but a closet. The figure closed the door, and I ran back to my dorm and silently shut the door.

I sat down on my bed, and opened the envelope that neatly printed 'Nicole Bristow' on the front. Unfolding the letter, I felt a wave run through my body. A wave of fear.

_Dear Nicole,_

_My name is unknown to you. You will never know my name. But, I know yours, Nicole Marie Bristow. My friend told me you were paired up with Kenny, and Taylor's trying to take him off of you. If you want him to yourself (and by that I mean as more than a project partner) then do the tasks that I ask in return._

_-Unknown_

Was this person tricking me, or was he really trying to help out? The question sprang up over and over again in my head.

But, all I knew was that this person was at least pretending to help me, so I would take it to my advantage.

**There's the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good, but I'm not in the mood right now.**

**Make me feel better by reviewing! ******

**-emo**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday was weird. When I hung out with Pheeby, Chanel, and the guys, people were starring at me, dead in the eyes. Especially Lisa Campiano. She scrambled over to me, with her two idiots of friends close behind.

"Hey, Nicole," the one friend said cockily "I heard that you beat up Kenny! And Taylor's coming to get you."

I felt my jaw drop at the unbelievable lie they had just told. I shook my head violently.

"That's soooo not true," I said quickly. They shrugged, giggling they walked out of the lounge.

I shivered and looked around for any sight of Taylor, or any of her drones. No one of the kind to be found.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, guys," I said, standing up from the couch. Pheeby nodded in goodbye.

"See ya at Lunch Nic," Chanel said as I turned to the stairs.

12121212121

I rolled around in bed, until I found out that I couldn't sleep a wink, until I figured the whole thing out.

Everything was, except for the secret person…….I thought to myself, as a note slipped under the door.

_Dear Nicole,_

_Heard around that Taylor's saying lies to students, and I know they aren't true. If you want her to pay, you have to help me._

_Go to __.com/__ and click on Twilight. Order the 3__rd__ book, then drop the package off to Randy Spars in the girls' lounge the day it arrives._

_Thanks. And wait for the trick to come to the one, Taylor. ___

_-unknown _

I went to the site, and ordered the book. It would be in two days from then. I closed my laptop soon after, and thought. What was this person planning on doing?

Was this person a spy, or a special agent? Was he smart enough to not leave finger prints if it involved a crime scene? Was he just one of the Taylor twins looking for someway to please Taylor?

I had no idea. I was clueless. But, all I knew was simple.

This was getting creepy, but, I hoped that Taylor would get her payback. And you know what they say, Payback is a bitch.

1212121212121212121212

Review! And happy Holidayz!

-emo


End file.
